The present invention relates to building construction and in particular to the installation of trim on the building exterior.
Such trim can, for example, be a frame for doors, windows, and other wall penetrations, four-sided columns, two-sided corner simulations of columns, or simply simulation of a front face of a column. Trim units of this kind are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Pub. 2009/0277110 and (as yet unpublished) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/383,976. These documents show techniques for mounting the trim via mounting strips to structural members such as walls or posts. However, some trim units can be very heavy and the need arises for easily securing these trim members in a more robust fashion to the structural member.